Loud house:living to love
by Theyomamajokester
Summary: Lincoln is 15 and is about to turn 16. with 4 of his sisters loving him more than a brother what will Lincoln do? will he love them the same way? and with Ronnie possibly cheating what will happen?.(This is my first time making a fanfic) PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS RATED *M* and could contain LEMON in the future... Hope you like it if you read it.
1. Chapter 1

Loud House : Living to Love

WARNING: Hi my name is theyomamajokester and i am here to write fanfics. I am also bad at grammar so i am going to get a editor. But please try to follow the story even though i just started to watch the show. And YES, THIS IS A SHIP STORY SO DEAL WITH IT….. I OWN NOTHING. Now to the story, hope you enjoy.

Edited by Skylandsonic

Chapter 1 : love or tears

"Beep beep beep"

the alarm went off in the morning. "Wooh it's friday"

Lincoln said to himself. As he got up from his bed he noticed that there was a creepy feeling chilling down his spine. "Hey lucy"

He said in a calm voice. "Close but no cigar"

a woman said in a british accent. Lincoln looked at her surprised. "How long have you been standing there and what's up with th-"

Lincoln was interrupted by the sound of a note that sounded like a guitar turned from max sound to max sound plus one. "Nice is that the full song or was that a warm up Luna?"

Luna then stared at his 15-year-old brother and blushed. "What is wrong Luna?" Lincoln asked her.

"You have no shirt on" she replied.

"Well it's not like you never saw me before. What i have heard from the other sisters is that you were the one who always looked after me as a baby" He looked at his sister who was currently daydreaming. "What? How come I never noticed he was this good looking. Was it because his shirt covered his body type?" Luna thought to herself quietly. "LUNA" lincoln yelled causing Luna to snap out of a daydream  
"What bro?" Luna asked.  
"Well I need to change into my school clothes so can you please leave my bedroom?" Lincoln asked her politely.  
"Ohh ok", Luna said, then left Lincoln's room.  
"Well that was odd,even for me"

As Lincoln took off his clothes and changed he had a feeling that gave him a chill down his spine. The same chill he got from Luna watching. Then checked before he made a guess of who it was in his room and saw that, this time, it really was Lucy who was currently sitting on the end of his bed. "Hey Lucy do you need another rhyme for one of your poems?" Lincoln asked her.  
"No i'm depressed about something happy, or was happy but then turned sad" Lucy said in a confusing way  
"Well what is it you're sad about then?" Lincoln asked Lucy

"I don't want to talk about it. I only came to tell you i am going to skip school today" Lucy said.  
"Well if you're going to skip school today then why did you tell me. If someone asks me where you are at school I'm am going to have to tell them the truth" Lincoln said in a silent but serious voice.  
"That's because I want you to skip school with me" Lucy whispered into Lincoln's ear.  
"No no no I'm going to school, why on earth would you think of skipping school" Lincoln asked.  
"Please i will make it up to you" Lucy said giving a smile. How could he resist the smile of a girl that never smiles?

"Okay fine then, but what happens if Mom and Dad see us?" Lincoln added.  
"Don't worry i have a pl-" Lucy was interrupted by three knocks on the door.  
"Who is there", Lincoln asked.  
"The only one listening", the voice outside his door said.

"Creeeaak" the door slowly creaked opened and a puppet went flying across the room. "You're not the only one who's going to skip school today" Luan said while stepping into his room.  
"Okay fine but you better not tell bad jokes while we are at the club", Lucy said angry.  
"What club, now i'm worried so you guys better speak up" Lincoln said, demanding an answer with concern  
"Well we were planning this for quite some time and we wanted you to say yes for old time sake" Luan whined to his only brother.  
"Well I already said yes the first time so how is this going to work" Lincoln agreed not knowing what the real plans were.

(FLASHBACK one week ago)

The two girls were in the living room sitting on the couch they both heard footsteps coming down."Hey guys who want go to the arcade with me" The voice said.  
"Me" both girls said. Lincoln was surprised that that answer came out of both girls mouth.  
"Well, who would like to go as my girlfriend," Lincoln said in a joking voice.  
"ME" Luan Yelled in high-pitched voice. Lincoln chuckled and as he was about to say something thinking that this was a joke. Luan got up and went up to his face and kissed his cheek. Lincoln blushed as he felt that this kiss felt was different than any other kiss that he received by anyone.  
"I'm only joking geez, but maybe some other day okay Luan," Lincoln said trying to calm himself from getting the feeling that he should kiss her back.  
"You promise me?" Luan asked.  
"Yes but I'm going with Clyde soon later".Lincoln shut the door and left.  
"That was a kiss of love", Lucy said standing behind Luan.  
"Yeah, so what it's not weird to have sibling love"Luan replied.  
"Oh that was more than sibling love, I could feel it from looking at it" Lucy pointed out.  
Luan walked up to her room and told Lucy to follow. She then got on her knees in her bedroom and started to cry.  
"I know how you feel Luan,you're not the only one who loves him more than a brother" Lucy said with empathy  
"Why did he have to be our brother. It's not like i haven't tried to look for someone just like him" Luan cried silently.  
Lucy started to cry. "Same here, he-he's real-"sob"-ly the one-one for me". They both cried for about 30 seconds until Luan came up with an idea.  
"Wait what if he loves us like the way we love him" Luan explained to Lucy.  
"Maybe but there is one problem," Lucy said.  
"What could that be?" Luan asked.  
"What if he only loves one of us"  
Both girls looked at each other and stared into each other's eyes."We'll have to find out by testing him then"Luan she started to form a plan and told Lucy

(Present day)

"The plan is that we all pretend we walk to school and then not go to school, simple" Luan explained.  
"Okay that's easy but we have to convince Lori not to drive us" Lincoln added.  
"I got that covered" Lucy said.  
"Okay but only this once" Lincoln stated and both girls three went downstairs and had breakfast at the dinner table. Then silent till heavy footsteps started to come from upstairs.  
"Hello," Lynn said, walking down.  
"Hello" The three back replied.  
"Lincoln just so i can dibs first, can you help me practice for my soccer game tonight?" Lynn asked.  
"YOUR GAME IS TONIGHT!?" Lincoln yelled.  
"No it's tomorrow but i could use a warm up for my game tomorrow" Lynn corrected.  
"Okay but i have to get ready to walk to school so later" Lincoln got up and so did the other two sisters.  
They walked out the door and Lincoln asked "Does Lori know about us walking to school" Both girls looked at each other and said "Yes". They all walked for Thirty seconds silently until Luan and Lucy broke the silence. "So what do you want to do today" Luan asked.

"ME I thought we were going to a club that you guys were going to perform at with your-"HONK". Lincoln was interrupted.  
"Yo Lucy you coming," the man in the car said.  
"Wait,that was this Friday?" Lucy replied to the man.  
"Yes now come on or we're going to be late" Lucy did what the man told him and walked up to the car.  
"Lucy, wait, what are you doing," Lincoln asked her. "Yeah what are you doing Lucy this was not part of the plan," Luan thought to herself.  
"I'm soo sorry Lincoln this is very important, please don't be mad it's not that i would choose something over you but i'm doing this for you" Lucy said before getting in the car and leaving.  
"Well i guess it's just me and you Lincoln," Luan said happily.  
"What could she be doing that's for me?" Lincoln asked Luan.  
"I don't know but we are still doing this Lincoln, Okay?" Luan said.

"Okay Luan we will" Luan was happy at Lincoln's choice and walked to the park silent.  
"What are we doing here Luan?" Lincoln ask making Luan smirk.  
"To talk silly" Luan then pulled out a piece of paper with the word DIRTY JOKES on it.  
"Lets sit over there under the tree," Luan said pointing to the tree.  
"Okay but what's that in your hand Luan," Lincoln said trying to lean over to see what it says.  
"Nothing now let's sit" Both walked up to the Bench and sat down.  
"So want to hear some jokes" Luan asked  
"why else would i be here, i love your jokes" Lincoln said making Luan blush.

Then Luan snapped out of it "Just my jokes, That's all you love about me!?" Luan started to get angry.  
"No not just that, I love the way you are,you never give up even after a bad show, And I don't ever want you change because if I had a girlfriend like you it would be a dream" Lincoln said. Then, realizing what he said, he tried to cover up what he said.  
Luan blushed and started to think that she might have a chance. "So you ready to hear my jokes?" Luan trying to change the conversation.  
"Yea, i'm ready," Lincoln said.  
"Wait how about we play a game, if you laugh at a joke you owe me a favor for each laugh" She explained.  
"Okay but if i don't you have to do me a favor understand" the two of them nodded in agreement. "Okay here I go. Number 1: What did someone see when the pillsbury dough-boy bent down" Luan asked "buns"Lincoln guessed."nope, DONUT'S" Lincoln laughed.

"Joke number 2: What did the girl say to the boy when she saw his garbage?"

"Your trash?" he asked

"Nope, I saw your JUNK" Lincoln laughed harder.

"Joke number 3: What do you call a one ball sack?"

"I don't know and that makes no sense" Lincoln said still laughing a bit " A Unicock" making Lincoln laugh even more.

"Okay ok, you can stop, i don't want to lose anymore." Lincoln said, still laughing a bit, as he got up.

"Lincoln what are you doing?" Luan asked curiously.

"What i'm doing, Don't you mean what we are doing together?" Lincoln corrected, making Luan blush.

"Okay so what are we doing?" Luan asked him.

"First close your eyes" Lincoln said.

She did as lincoln asked and held hands with him. She walked and walked till she was told to open her she opened her eye's she saw a small little secluded place. On front of it was a waterfall that had a 15 feet drop "Wow this is amazing when did you find this place" Luan was amazed.

"I found it a few year's ago and wanted to show someone special."

Lincoln answered "You probably showed Ronnie Anne already right?" Luan sadly assumed. "No I told you I wanted to show someone special."

Luan blushed even harder from what he had said and knew she had to go for a kiss. She lean in towards Lincoln and as Lincoln was not paying attention she pressed her lips against Lincoln's.

TO BE CONTINUED ( CLIFFHANGER )

Sorry for the fast beginning and as I said before I'm bad at grammar and other language stuff so till next time


	2. Chapter 2

Loud House:Living to Love

Hello and this is the second chapter to my story and hope you enjoy(i also have bad grammar) I also wanted to say that I understand that my chapters are short. But this is all I can think of in one day. The only reason I am posting daily is because it's my spring break still. And I also wanted to say that my fanfic will or will not have...lemons. I don't know yet because I think putting lemon in it will ruin it. I am letting you decide so comment or PM me an idea… Enjoy and my story will get better(maybe)

Chapter 2: THE BIG GAME BREAKER

He stood still having mixed feelings about what was happening. His eyes wide open just to see his sister right up in his face kissing he did not push away because he was scared he might hurt her sister as she looked like she was ridiculously into the kiss. The feeling of her braces was amazing as she started to reach her tongue into his. It had felt that the braces enhanced the experience.

"Okay I think that's good for enough for now," the 15-year-old said slowly pushing Luan away.

"Aww but I was just getting into it" Luan whined

What was Lincoln supposed to say? He was freaking out in his head as he knew this was one of the craziest things that happened to him in his entire life. What if someone saw them kiss and knew who they were. Lincoln was thinking. Lincoln looked around to see that no one was around to witness them.

"Don't worry no one is around so let's make that count" Luan started to lean towards Lincoln

"Hey let's just think about this, we need to get some time to talk about this, I mean is this bad or good, personally I think this is bad because we are sister and brother and if anyone found out about this we r-"Lincoln was interrupted

"Jeez chill out man you're starting to get heated up," Luan said trying to make a joke

"Do you know how much of a deal this is, we could go to jail for this"Lincoln whispered in a deep voice

"Well then, you should learn to hold onto your soup"Luan laughed for a second. "Okay I understand but I still love you"Luan waited for a reaction.

"I love you too but in a sister way, Can we talk about this later because today is a stressful day," Lincoln said

"Not on till you promise me that you will go out with me next Monday" Luan demanded

"Okay I will but what do we do because we can't just play off what just happened here, I think we need to just pretend this never happened and leave this park and go somewhere more private"Just as he finished his sentence he had an idea of such a place.

Lincoln pulled his hand out in the space between them and said "I got a place to go but once again you have to close your eyes. She did as she was told and was being guided by the man she loved. About five minutes passed and lincoln said "be careful, we are heading up some stairs".she listened to what he had said and when they reached the top of someplace she heard a door open. Then as she was told to open her eyes. She opened them to find herself in a room with one couch and a small tv.

"Let's chill here till school ends," Lincoln said then headed to the corner and grabbed a soda can from a mini-fridge and threw it to her

"This place is kind of dirty but I bet we could make it dirtier" she gave lincoln a wink

"No we should just sit here and watch T.V till the end of school" Lincoln then sat down

"Can we at least make out" Luan suggested

"No now let's watch T.V" Lincoln started to get annoyed

"HEY you still owe me 3 favors, and I'm using one this second"Luan said

"What we were already making out like 10 minutes ago and it feels weird, creepy and maybe illegal, not to mention we are only in high school"

"Well you're about to be 16 in less than a week and you did not put all your effort into kissing me now did you, and I state my case now come on" Luan trying to convince the almost 16-year-old.

"No" Lincoln again said.

"Please" She gave lincoln puppy eyes.

"Sorry I can't" Lincoln finished and turned on the T.V.

"Then can you at least put your arm around me" She muttered.

"Okay fine" Lincoln did as asked.

They both fell to sleep till Luan woke up first and woke up Lincoln as well.

"I think we should go home" Luan pointed out.

"Why what- IT'S 5:00 pm" Lincoln shouted.

Lincoln got up and ran out the door.

"Wait" Luan yelled but Lincoln ignored her and headed out the door.

"I've only got ten minutes till the school calls home, You can do this you just got to deny that call,"Lincoln thought to himself.

He ran across the street and ran for his life. As if there was a race to the first shower on Saturday morning. He made it to the front door. He walked in like like he just came back from school.

"LINCOLN GET OVER HERE" Lincoln jumped and turned to the scream to see Lori standing in the kitchen. He walked up to her trying not to break a sweat.

"GIVE ME A REASON AS TO WHY YOU SKIPPED SCHOOL" Lincoln was too late he had nothing to say.

"WELL DON'T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER" she yelled.

"I was skipping with Ronnie Ann," Lincoln said giving a fake smile.

Lori stood there and Lincoln thought to himself "Why the hell did you bring Ronnie into this"

"Awww that's soo adorable, did you guys go somewhere romantic like to the beach, iOMGIwill just ask Bobby about how it was", she said and then started to text.

"Wait don't, she told me to keep it a secret and could you too"Lincoln lied right down to his gut.

"Whoops I already sent it, I'm soo sorry"s he apologized.

"Okay see you later" Lincoln he ran upstairs into his room and shut the door behind him."Jeez, what do I do"then it came to his mind that he left Luan in his little secret place. "Aww damn it, I forgot to make her close her eyes so she does not know where my hiding spot", He thought specifically to himself.

"Hey, you're late" voice said.

Lincoln then turned around to see Lynn standing in the corner of his room behind his door holding a soccer ball. "So are we going out, " She asked.

"Ohh yea, i forgot" Lincoln answered.

"That's okay, we will just go to the park to make up the time"Lynn gave Lincoln a devilish look

"Okay, i can live with that" He walked out the door with Lynn. the walk was silent and awkward so then Lincoln brought it to himself to start something to talk about.

"So who are you facing tomorrow," Lincoln asked

"No one" Lynn answered

"What?, I thought you had a game tomorrow," Lincoln said

"Sorry I lied to you, I actually have the game tonight, I thought you would know that because I said a warm up for my warm up, Oh and I wanted you to see the game," Lynn said giving a smile.

"Why? you're amazing at sports, why do you need me to see this game, are they a good team or something" Lincoln said making Lynn blush

"N-No I just-I mean we need someone on the side cheering for me" iLynn then used her puppy eyes on lincoln knowing that he would try to turn around

Lincoln thought to himself for a second and was reminded about the time he went to her basketball game. Then Lynn's team lost so she had placed the blame on him for having bad luck. He had nothing else to talk about so he said "I remember that time when I went to your basketball game and then your team lost. So then i-" Lincoln stopped talking after he looked at her sisters face as it was bright red with embarrassment.

"Sorry I did not mean to get into that" Lincoln apologized

"It's fine, it's not the first time I was reminded of a bad memory, I was such a bad team player back then, but now I know that I'm not the best at sports and I ca-" Lynn was interrupted by Lincoln

"Hey you are the most athletic person I know, and you are going to win because I will use all my breath for you to win this so you do your best and I will do my best"Lincoln proudly said

"Thanks but I doubt I will get one goal" Lynn muttered under her breath

"What was that?"Lincoln asked

"Nothin,g" Lynn said

They walked the rest of the way and then when they made it to the field where the soccer game was happening they were quickly greeted by all her team all ran up to them and started to whisper

"So is this the guy"A tall girl with blonde hair asked.

"Shhhhhh" Lynn replied and sounded angry

"Okay, I will just go sit on the side"Lincoln then looked at the bleachers and notice that there was a spot. He then sat down at the spot and started to play with his ACE SAVY cards he had brought with him. It had been five minutes and lincoln did not notice anything on till there was a loud whistle. The two captains came up to the middle of the field, Lynn, and some other girl. Then the referee flipped a coin and it was Lynn's team who had won telling from the jump Lynn had made. The whistle blew again and then the game started. Lynn was passed the ball first and lincoln shouted at the top of his lungs "LYNN GO FOR IT" Lincoln yelled making her blush. But she had no time to blush so she ran passed the first mid-field-er then she faked passed the First and second defense. "SHOOT IT" Lincoln yelled. She did and it hit the tip of the goalie's glove and it hit the corner of the bar AND WENT IN. all of her forward players went beside her and hugged her as she was on her knees thinking. "This has to be a dream, I just scored on front of him," She thought. She then went back to her position and looked at Lincoln who was giving her a thumbs up. the whistle blew again. She stood there and thought. "LYNN" Her coach shouted trying to take her out of a daze. She snapped out of a daydream to see that she had the looked on front of her to see a girl running towards her. She did the same as last time and it worked. But then she had no time to think and just shoot it towards the goal and went In. "WOO HOO ONE MORE" Lincoln encouraged making Lynn blush. She went back to her position

"Okay one more he asked for, You can do this, For him"She then the other side was telling everyone to switch positions. The game started and she was not given the ball it was hit to defense and was kicked out towards the middle. She still went for it and when she had it, a girl kicked It out of her view behind her. Luckily her middle forward was behind her and chipped it behind the two girls as Lynn passed them and got possession of the ball. "YOU CAN DO THIS I KNOW YOU CAN" Lincoln shouted as was way into the game. She then kicked the ball towards the net and of course went In and she was happy and ran towards Lincoln and as Lincoln saw her coming he let his arms out for a hug. But then as she came face close she kissed him on lips. The kiss was smooth and it had lasted 3 seconds. He was left with the taste of strawberry on his lips. She then quickly ran to her spot leaving Lincoln confused. But quickly turned to horror as the game started and a girl from the other team ran up to Lynn and kicked her, then when she took a knee she punched Lynn making her fall to the ground

(TO BE CONTINUED)

I was trying to get this in by 12:00 at night but i was not finished. I just finished this….soooo… Comment or PM me ideas. Also I was told some poeple put leni in so i was thinking about that. So yeah… maybe lemon.. Your choice. Till next time


	3. Chapter 3

Loud House Living to Love:

 **PLEASE READ=Okay so like i said before please give a review,or PM me an idea please becuase i need some ideas to fill the spaces before the big stuff happen…. I still need people to tell me if i should lemon this fanfic. Im aslo going to take more time to post this fanfic becuse schools coming up and i need to get some stuff done. I also don't have internet at home so i think im going to go the the library every second day to get this enjoy the story**

 **Chapter 3: The game changer**

Lincoln got up as fast as he could after seeing her sister being kicked and he ran into the field. As he was running he noticed that one of Lynn's teammates ran to the girl and pushed her away before she could do anything worse. "WHAT WAS THAT 'S JUST PROVINCIALS" lynnHer teammate screamed out. Once lincoln got upLynn, he saw she was crying on the ground.

"Lynn come on, I will help you to the bench," iLincoln said lifting her up and carried her to the bench.

"I-I-I'M S-Sorry Lincoln I wanted you to see me at my best" Lynn cried.

Her coach ran as fast as he could to where Lynn and Lincoln were. "Lynn are you ok, we should get you home, I will drive you, or better do you have your parents here.

"No-no coach i on-only have my boyfriend, i will just stay here and support my team"Lynn suggested as lincoln now knew what this was about all along. He knew she had brought him for more then support.

"No we are going home, look at yourself, we need to run home and get you some ice"Lincoln argued

"Hate to say it but we need to forfeit the game to get you home," The coach said

"No i will just walk her home" Lincoln suggested

"Okay be careful kids and if anything happens just call me," The coach said giving lincoln a card with a phone number

Lynn was about to say something but Lincoln took her hand and lead her out of the park. Lincoln looked into her eyes and knew that both Lynn and Luan loved him more then a brother. Now that Lynn was hurt he knew what he had to do to try and calm her. He looked around to see that no one was watching and as Lynn kept crying Lincoln gave her the kiss on the lips. Not only to calm her down but he loved the feeling he was left with when she had kissed him.

Lynn then put her arm around lincoln which to his surprise made the kiss more meaningful and passionate. The kiss lasted about 4 seconds till Lynn started to force her toungue into lincoln's mouth, but Lincoln did not push it away. "She is really good at kissing, i wonder if she has a boyfriend"Lincoln pushed her away at the thought that she might have one.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"Lincoln asked looking at the tears on her face as they started to dry up.

"Ye-yeah i do"Lynn replied.

"I'm sorry i don't think he would like this" Lincoln said.

"No he looked like he was into it," Lynn said making Lincoln realize that it was him.

Lynn then forced Lincoln into a kiss by putting her hands around his neck but this time Lincoln noticed that the kiss felt more aggressive. Then in a heartbeat he did not care that this was wrong. Then feeling guilty about not letting Luan kiss him as she kept asking him to,he pushed Lynn back. As he did he took a good look at her and seen that the bruises on her cheek got worse and her leg was bleeding from the kick that girl gave.

"I think we should go home" Lincoln nodded and they started to walk."So are you into me, is this a thing now,"Lynn asked.

"So are you into me, is this a thing now,"Lynn asked.

"Yeah I guess but we should probably go on some dates first before we do anything else", Lincoln said.

"okay"Lynn agreed.

( THEY GOT HOME )

They got the ice and did not even bother to tell anyone what happened. Then they sat on the bench on the porch.

"Crazy night huh"Lincoln said.

"Yeah but I liked it"Lynn she told Lincoln.

"WHAT? You were beat up" Lincoln argued.

"But if she didn't we would not have an hour to do whatever we want, and also it would not have been so romantic" Lynn confessed.

"You thought I was romantic"Lincoln asked.

"Let's not get into that, let's just make out"Lynn said trying to make action

(TO BE CONTINUED)

I'M SOOO SORRY THIS IS ALL I COULD THINK OF. i still need ideas and i will do better next time.(Maybe). And i will be going back to school soon. I also wanted to say i will be taking more time on the fanfic so i will post once every 3 days and they will be longer when i post. On till Monday or tomorrow. Also comment or PM me an idea . also again i am so sorry. later


	4. Chapter 4

Loud House:Living to Love

Hey what is up guys. i am here to post the new chapter to make up for the third chapter. and i have taken some of your guys advice and came up with awesome ideas. But i am still setting up soooo ENJOY

Chapter 4: Two Times Two Equals a dead fish

"No I want to watch the sun go down" Lincoln answered

"Woh, I didn't know you were the type of guy who likes to look at the sun go down," Lynn said

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me, besides that, how are your bruises Lynn" Lincoln then put his arm up and pulled the pack of peas off her face and saw that they got worse but at a much slower rate

"Well is it better?do I look ugly?"Lynn said worriedly

"Nah you look fine, when you go to bed you should put some cream on" Then right on cue their parents drove up the driveway and stopped half way.

Then mom got out of the car and yelled. "Lynn are you okay, we heard what had happened and we were worried at then we heard your boyfriend helped you,"Mom said making Lincoln nervous.

"Well, I hope I can see him someday but I think you should get some rest rest,"Mom said.

"Okay mom but not till it's bedtime," Lynn said

Both parents went inside as mom had nodded Lynn an okay

"So uhh Lynn, who is your boyfriend"Lincoln joked making Lynn punch him on the arm

"You know who"Lynn confirmed

Lincoln knew that he loved Lynn more than his other sisters. But loving her more than a sister felt somewhat okay to him than the others. He thought to himself that this will last a while then blow off and they would laugh about it in the future because his family always got over everything somehow.

"So can we please make out,"Lynn asked in a very seductive voice

"Nah we should wait for the right time" Lincoln and Lynn sat there to see the sun go down. With no hesitation, Lynn puckered her lips and kissed lincoln on the cheek before she got up and headed to bed. (((((NOTE: I understand that I do simple kisses but there will be more soon)))))

Lincoln sat there and thought about his day. "I know that Luan and Lynn love me more than a brother, maybe I should tell them that this is wrong" Then Lincoln opened his eyes wide "I forgot about Ronnie Ann, that's my ticket out of this train wreck," Lincoln thought to got up and went into the house. As usual, there was yelling and screaming. But Lincoln noticed the yelling and screaming were coming from one room upstairs. Lincoln walked up the stairs and when he made it up to the second top step Luna came out of nowhere and grabbed Lincoln by the hand and pulled him around the corner to say. "Lincoln I think you should stay downstairs, It is armageddon up here"

"ARMAGEDDON who is the cause of this armageddon"Lincoln asked and as Luna was about to answer him Lola came out of nowhere and said "Lori is the one causing this, she wants mom and dad to take a trip to this weird place, And she is bringing Lily,Lisa,Lana,and me"

"Well where are you going,"Lincoln asked

"I don't know, mom and dad think it's a good idea to but I and the others are arguing so we don't have to," agenstLola said trying to calm down

"Well then aren't you causing the armageddon"Lincoln clarified

"No Lori says she is tired of the small kids, and when we started to argue she started to against us, she used the excuse that she was tired of us, **She would use the excuse that she does not want us in this story because it would also be too hard to keep track of everyone so she is sending us on a trip for two weeks or less, or more"**

"Why aren't they taking us too," A confused Lincoln asked

"Because you guys are old enough for a home alone story….somewhat" Lola replied

"OKAY , LILY , LOLA, LANA, AND LISA GET READY WE LEAVE TOMORROW AT 6 AM"Dad yelled and the whole house went silent. Then everyone that was called to leave tomorrow went to their bedrooms to go pack because they knew that once dad had made up his mind there was no going back.

As everyone was gone Luna was still holding on to Lincolns arm and didn't notice.

"Luna can you let go of my arm, I think it's asleep" Lincoln whined

"Oh sorry bro I forgot, can you believe that they are leaving,"Luna said letting go of Lincolns arm

"Yeah, well I'm going to my bedroom" Lincoln then walked to his room and closed it behind took a comic from his closet and started to read.

"Knock, Knock. Lincoln can we talk"Luan then opened the door to reveal herself

"Yo Luan I what-YO I'M SORRY I forgot that I left you, I will make it up to you on Monday," Lincoln said thinking about how he left her and his only way out of this mess (Ronnie Ann)

"It's ok but I want you to make it up right now"Luan then pulled out a deck of cards." want to play a game of pick up 52" Luan smiled

"NO NO NO Anything but that" Lincoln yelled

"Chill out I won't, so what do you want to play" she replied

"How about war" Lincoln suggested

"Ok"

They played for about 20 minutes and it was 9:12 PM when they finished and Luan won. It was a silent game

"Lincoln I'm bored," Luan said

"Well then good night because I'm going to bed"Lincoln stated.

"What happened to Lynn," Luan asked as she was picking up all the cards

"Well she got a hat trick in the first 10 minutes of the game but then she was attacked, so I ran to pick her up from the middle of the field, and we walked home"

"Lincoln you're a good brother" Luan then got up and left Lincolns room giving him a wink

Lincoln then got up and started to get ready to go to there was a knock on his door. It was just one knock and gave him the chills. "Who is it," Lincoln asked from inside the room.

"It's Luna I was wondering if I could talk to you" Luna then opened the door and saw Lincoln in his pajamas.

"Yeah I got till 9:30 so what do you need to discuss with me Luna" Lincoln replied

"I uh mmmm was wondering if you wanted to go see a concert" Luan silently whispered

Lincoln knew this was something that he had to keep a secret because of the voice and tone Luna used. "Sure when is it," Lincoln asked Luna quietly

"TONIGHT at this club I sometimes play at" Luna answered

"WHAT TONIGHT," Lincoln said half loud voice making Luna "SHH" him

"Yes and I want you to go with me because I paid for the tickets" Luna whispered

"Okay I just have to get ready I will meet-wait what time does it start and who is playing"

"It starts at 11 tonight and it is going to be a small band that used to be famous"

"Okay let me get changed and I will meet you outside at 10:15"Lincoln explained

"Alright bro that's what I like to hear," Luna said and left his room

Lincoln sat on his bed and thought to himself "what if mom and dad find out, well if they do they will stay and the kids will stay too so that's a win for them,but if I don't I will have a great time there because Luna and I are awesome at rocking out, plus I need a break from them too" Lincoln then got dressed in his normal clothes but put on an orange sweater as it was chilly. he killed time by reading one of the Ace savvy comics. When it was 10:13 he got up he slowly opened his door and looked out to see if anyone was in the hallway. He saw that no one was awake and heard most of the siblings snoring. He tip-toed out of his room to the stairs to see that Luna was outside of the window waving at him. He tip-toed down the stairs and he made it to the bottom without a sound. He then opened the went out quietly closing the door

"Hey bro you ready to go, this is going to be great," Luna said

"Yeah but there is one thing I'm worried about"Lincoln muttered

"And what would that be Linc" Luna asked

"How are we going to get back in the house without making noise" Lincoln answered

"I don't know but we will find a way, we always do in our family don't we,"Luna told Lincoln

"Yeah but I want to know how you got out of the house or better question is how did you get out of your and Luan's room,"Lincoln asked

"Well first I put Luan to sleep by letting her stay up almost all last night, I was going to let her tell all the jokes she wanted but she stayed up all night anyway. don't know why she did but she was excited about something, and I put a towel down on the front of moms and dads door so they would not hear me walking out when they went to bed, or it would at least decrease the chance of them hearing me" Luna explained

"Okay so let's go," Lincoln said

They walked for about 5 min in silents. Luna was leading the way and was looking at lincoln and turning away when he looked at her

(Lincoln's bedroom)

It was dark and lincoln was out of nowhere Lucy came out of the shadows and put an envelope in Lincolns new ace savvy book saying

(cheater)-on the outside of the envelope **(sorry can't tell you what's inside readers)**

Lucy then walked out of his room and went into Luna's room to put an envelope under her pillow saying

(should read)-on the outside of the envelope but inside it said*(Dear Luna I know that you love lincoln as much as I do. But he will only love one of us and you might or might not be the one who will win. Meet me in the basement at 10 PM Saturday to discuss)*

Then she went to the other side of the room where Luan was sleeping but turned to the closet and opened it and placed envelope on top of her joke book saying

(should read)-on the outside of the envelope but on the inside it said*(we need to meet up, we have new competition. Meet me in the basement at 10 PM Saturday to discuss)*

She then went to her and Lynn's room. She opened the door and seen that Lynn was sleeping. She went up to Lynn's bed and thought to herself "What happened to her face, she must have been a fight today" Then she saw some cream on the side of her bed with a note saying (put this on to help the bruises honey, signed mom)Lucy touched Lynn's face and felt that she forgot to put her cream on. Lucy grabbed the cream and squeezed some out and put it on Lynn's face. "You owe me one Lynn" she said to herself. Then she went to her bed and thought about the day "Well lincoln is going to cry, and now we have a new member, how much more sad can this get"

(Back to Luna and Lincoln)

It was still a silent walk and Lincoln was starting to worry about his mom and dad finding out. Luna saw that he looked stressed and finally broke the silence "yo bro you okay, you look like you are stressed out"

"I'm okay but we need to talk about how we are going to get back into the house without being caught"Lincoln replied

"Just be calm, we will find a way to get in but just let go of this stress and let's have fun tonight," Luna said trying to calm him down and it worked

"Okay, so are we close, and how long till this concert ends,"Lincoln asked

"It ends when we want it too" Luna lied to Lincoln making it obvious by the look she gave him. It was a mix of (Lincoln looks like an idiot and just a plain lie)

"There is no concert is there,"A disappointed Lincoln asked

"No No there is one but it's an all-nighter party

"WHAT"Lincoln shouted

"Okay chill dude we are only going till 2 AM"Luna clarified

"What happens if mom and dad find us?" Lincoln asked

"OHH PLEASE what did I tell you, just be calm and let's have a good time if they do find us well let's make it count," Luna said

"Okay but are we almost there," Lincoln said bored

"almost "Luna replied

They walked for about another 2 minutes and then Luna turned to an alley and knocked on a door. Then someone opened the door and asked for the tickets. Luna gave them to him and they walked in to see about 40 people sitting at tables and another 40 out on a dance floor. There was a band playing and they were dressed in normal clothes.

"Luna this is a normal band"Lincoln pointed out

"Yeah lil-linc I'm not going to a rock concert in clothes like this"Luna informed Lincoln making him look at her. She had normal makeup on. She had a purple T-shirt on with jeans that were kind of tight on her. Her shoes were sneakers that were full on black. Lincoln thought about it and said to himself "How did you not notice this you idiot, now you probably offended her"

"Yo Lincoln you cool bro, that was your second time zoning out,"Luna said making lincoln snap out of a daze

"I'm okay, it's just that I thought that we were going to one of those huge rock concerts that happen underground, I also like your outfit but are you okay in it because you look like you never wore something like this"Lincoln said making Luan blush

"We-well do I look good," Luna asked

"HELL YEAH, I mean you must have come to impress a boy huh," Lincoln said

"Well yeah, so want to dance or sit down," said Luna. Lincoln thought for a second and said "Dance" they went up on the dance floor and started to dance for about 5 min and then Luna danced with someone else leaving Lincoln by himself but he didn't care. He knew that dancing was one thing he liked, even though he was alone and not the best he had something to love about- letting go. About 2 min later Luna came back to lincoln. Lincoln looked at her and noticed something was off about her

"Luna what's wrong, or what's going on because you look different"

"I'm alright I just got some drinks from some guys" Luna answered

"Okay we need to sit down"Lincoln then pulled Luna to a couch that happened to be sat down with her

"Luna, you may not know it but the guys who bought you a drink want something more then thanks" Lincoln whispered into her ear

"I understand that bro but I'm saving myself for someone and I also think I can handle myself, and my drinks," Luna said making Lincoln worried

"Well okay but be careful, I don't think you should take any more drinks from anyone okay" Lincoln suggested

"Okay I will be careful," Luna said then kissed Lincoln on the cheek and left him on the couch

"MEET ME HERE AT 12 OKAY" Lincoln yelled and Luna gave him a thumbs up before she left

Lincoln sat there till it was 10:45 and thought to himself "wait we got here around 20 minutes ago and Luna said that the party starts at Lincoln froze to see Ronnie Ann at the corner of the club. Then she disappeared around the corner. Lincoln then jerked up and walked to where she disappeared. He looked around the corner and she was nowhere to be found. He was going to go back to where he was sitting but then a couple took it and started to make out and touch each other. Lincoln then started to shake then got the feeling that people might have had sex there. He ran to the washroom and heard a woman groaning. The sound was coming from the inside of a stall. "I HAVE TO GET LUNA,"Lincoln thought to himself. He ran out of the bathroom and started to look for his sister. He was looking for about 10 minutes till he seen her sitting at a table with a man. He walked up from behind the man and Luna didn't notice. Lincoln could tell that she was very drunk

"So what kind of music do you like,"The man asked

"My fav-i mean-i love rock"Luna replied

Lincoln then walked up to both of then and said "sir can I have my sister back" the man looked at Lincoln and laughed. Lincoln didn't say anything and the man said "well -uhh-no"

"What? Why?" Lincoln yelled and then thought for a second and said "yeah I am going to get my sister back" Lincoln then grabbed her sister's arm and stood her up on her feet. Then the man got up too and Lincoln quickly let her sister sit "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT"Luna said not knowing that it was Lincoln. Everyone looked at the two about and started to chant with Luna. In less than 5 seconds everyone in the club had their eyes at the two of them yelling "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT"

Lincoln quickly looked at her sister who had her eyes closed. Lincoln had no time to clear things up as the man throw the first punch. Lincoln hopped backward nearly dodging the hit and then lincoln throw his first punch and it hit the man on the side of his chest. then the man kicked Lincoln on the right leg but Lincoln took it and while he was busy with Lincoln's legs he spread both his arms apart and swung them into both sides of the man's head. Then he tried to knee the man but he moved quickly and Lincoln missed and kneed the ground. The man got up and ran to kick him but Lincoln rolled to the side and got up as fast as he could. Then Lincoln ran to the man and threw his whole body feet first into the man's chest and the man fell into the table and said "OKAY JESUS, YOUR FUCKING CRAZY IF YOU WOULD BEAT UP A MAN FOR A GIRL" Lincoln looked at the man and walked up to his body and said "Sir,... You're crazy if you think you can mess with a Loud and get away with it"Lincoln quickly ran to her sister and left with her.

Lincoln walked all the way home in was quite the whole way. He opened the door and no one was awake or up. He walked upstairs and opened the door to her and Luan's room. He placed her in bed but notice that she was already sleeping. He walked into his room and whispered to himself "LUCK IS ON MY SIDE TODAY". Then he went to bed and fell to sleep.

 **(Okay that is where the rated M part comes in . i had fun making this and i still have alot more so stay tuned and i hope you guys like this chapter.i am also sorry that i just started to read the comments from last week and i got more advice since then. So i will put that into good use)**


	5. Chapter 5

Loud house:Living to love

 **Now to answer some questions In this chapter**

 **you will find out why Ronnie was at the club in this chapter**

 **you will find out what's up with Lucy in this chapter**

 **there were people having sex in the bathroom in the club because they wanted to. :) i also wanted to say THANK YOU GUYS. BECUASE OF YOU GUYS I HAVE OVER 350 VISITORS TO MY STORY. THANK YOU. I also thank the support of people who gave me an idea as to where I should lead my story too(comments). Thank you to my followers and people who put me to favorites AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **Chapter 5: A three-way lane to love**

Lincolns Eyes opened from a deep sleep, to see the sailing that was his bedroom. He then got up from his bed to see that there was a note on his floor beside his door. He walked up to the note with a swelled up leg and took a knee to grab it. Lincoln looked at the note and started to read it.

(Hey Lincoln, while I'm gone I want you to go to Lynn's big game on Thursday, also help Luan CLEAN up her act. And I would like you to have breakfast and don't skip school while I'm gone, love mom)

Lincoln then opened his door and thought he would pay Luna a visit. He opened that door to Luan and Luna's room and seen Luna was in her bed still sleeping. Lincoln looked at the other side of the room and notice that Luan was gone. Lincoln thought to himself "What would Luan be up to, I wonder if Luna is okay, I should wake Luna"

Lincoln slowly put his hand on Luna's shoulders and started to shake her. Lincoln kept shaking her, then finally she wakes up to see her 15-year-old brother on the side of his bed shaking him.

"Yo bro what's up, It's Saturday why are you trying to wake me up," Asked Luna

"I'm not trying, I am waking you up" Lincoln replied

"Ohh, how was the the club Lincoln, I can't remember a thing from last night, but I know there was a fight there," said Luna

"Ummm, It was good"Lincoln answered but looked Luna in the eyes and told himself to leave what had happened unsaid

"Well did we kiss," said Luna making Lincoln curiously look at Luna, trying to understand what she had asked.

"Yeah, you were also drunk so I took you home" Lincoln lied. He started a thought that Luna might have the same feelings for him as Lynn and he had to make sure first

"So do you really love me, or were you just drunk, it's okay if you love me because I understand that you do, I mean we can go out if you want, but why"

Luna blushed at the fact that Lincoln was trying to make this work. "Ye-yeah br-bro I would love to go out with you" Luna kept stuttering

Lincoln gave a small blush and said "well that's good to hear, but why do you love me"

Luna pulled herself up from her back and sat up, placing her legs down hanging both on the side of her bed.

"Lincoln Loud, I love you because you are the only one who makes me laugh when I'm about to go on stage for a concert, the one who listens to my music for what I really mean it to be, and the one I was searching for my whole life.I have tried to find someone with the same mind and love that you give all of us, so that is why I love you "

There was silence between the both of them. Lincoln broke the silence "well then when is the next date"Making Luna blush

"How about Monday at school time, just skip it this one time," Luna said

Lincoln stood still as a thought came to his head and then said "Alright, but I should get going because mom told me to have breakfast"Luna gave Lincoln a nod and Lincoln left the room and headed downstairs. He then went into the kitchen and seen a plate with two sunny side up cooked eggs, about 6 pieces of bacon, and two buttered pieces of toast. He walked up to the plate and noticed that there was a note on the side saying (for you Lincoln, Love Luan) Lincoln turned his head to the plate then sat down and devoured it in seconds. After he finished he got up from his seat and looked at the clock. It was 11 AM in the morning

Then out of nowhere two sets of arms wrapped around Lincolns waist. He looked behind him to see Luan squeezing him tight saying "Goooood morning love"

"Good morning Luan, what is up," Lincoln said

"Ohh nothing, just wanted to make my brother breakfast, that's all" Luan squeezed harder

"Okay but I think by the time you're done hugging me, I will be dust," Lincoln said

Luan let go and said "Ummm Lincoln, where are you going to be at 10 to 12 tonight"

Lincoln thought for a second and said "Probably reading in my room"

"Okay but you still are going to go out with me on Monday right," Luan asked

"Yes I am, but I need some space too for the others," Lincoln said that not realizing what he had said. He was going to make a cover up but before he spoke Luan said

"Okay just making sure, hey you should go read right now, Didn't you get a new ace savvy book that you never finished,"Luan said in a smooth voice.

"Yeah I will right now," Lincoln said. Lincoln then picked up his plate and put it in the sink. He then ran upstairs to his room and seen his new ace savvy book on the side of his bedside table. He picked it up and then an envelope fell out.

"Huh what is that," Lincoln said. He picked up the envelope and read the side saying (Cheater) Lincoln opened the envelope to a note with some pictures. He took the note first out and read it. ( .I am sorry to do this to you, but we too want you. Please try to understand what I had to go through to do this, and start to think about us as an option TO LINCOLN. LOVE. LUCY,LUAN,LUNA)

Lincoln picked the photos one by one face down because he knew this was going to be bad. He wanted to see them all together so that it would make less of a shock one by flipped all of them over to look at and at his first sight. He started to well up tears. He looked the three photos and felt the need to fall apart. But something was keeping him from breaking. He felt that he somehow knew that this was happening.

PHOTO 1. Was a picture Ronnie ann at that same club but with another dude

PHOTO 2. Was Ronnie ann and the dude was kissing in the back alley

PHOTO 3. The dude was holding hands with Ronnie's left hand and was walking in the darkness that night gave her

Lincoln took a knee on his bad leg with his welled up tears. "What?...What do I do…...She was my only way out,...B-B-But sh-she told me he was just a….. Friend" Lincoln then thought about the note and noticed that Lucy said she had to go through something. "Was this what she was doing on Friday?" Lincoln noticed that Lynn's name was missing in this letter. Lincoln thought to himself and laughed. "HE HA HA" The whole house heard him (except for Lori, Leni, and Lynn were not in the house) everyone ran upstairs to see lincoln on his knees crying and laughing at the same time. Lucy, Luna, and Luan stood there in confuse meant.

"Well Lucy I think we BUSTED HIS NUTS huh," Luan said

Lincoln stopped in place hearing that and started to laugh rather than cry. A full minute passed by and Lincoln finally stopped laughing and said " Can I talk to all three of you one at a time please, First Lucy, Then Luna, And Luan" The girls looked at each other and agreed with other girls left leaving Lucy in Lincolns room. Lincoln then shut the door and sat on his bed. Lucy did that same and sat beside was a silence throughout the whole house. The feeling of guilt filled her mind and Lucy could feel the tension in the was thick enough to chop it with a whole knife. Lincoln then spread both of his arms out pulling Lucy into a hug

Lucy let him hug her as she was trying to figure out what was happening. Then Lincoln cleared his throat and spoke "Lucy, I love you too, and I understand that doing this put our whole relationship in danger, but you must know that I love all of you, and that even if one man is meant for one woman I'm still in love with all of you, I'm not saying that I won't date or love any of you but what I am saying is that I have to at least give all of you a chance with me"

Lucy started to cry and wrapped her arms around lincoln and said "Bu-But I wrecked you relationship with Ro-Ronnie ann, How could yo-you forgive me"

"It was not you who crashed the relationship, it was Ronnie ann, and clearly she is missing out on me because I have a house full of sisters who love me more than a brother". Lucy stopped crying and gave Lincoln a kiss on the cheek. Lincoln blushed but knew he needed to make up for his time he gave his sisters. Lincoln kept his arms around Lucy and said. "Lucy we will go out today on a date after I talk to the other two, Alright"

"O-okay Linc" Lucy replied

"You should go write a poem on till I am done with the others, okay Lucy" Lincoln suggested

"Okay" Lucy left the room heading to her room. Then Lincoln went to go look for Luna who was downstairs watching T.V.

"Yo Luna can we talk" Lincoln asked

"Yeah bro I'm chill right at this moment, what's up Linc," Luna asked

"Why do you guys call me that, second I want to talk to you about our relationship in my room please," Lincoln said and walked upstairs to his room to waited for Luna about 10 seconds before she arrived. Lincoln closed the door behind her as she took a seat on his bed.

"Umm Bro I just want you to know that you should at least give me a chance," Luna said with confidence

"What?No I am giving you a chance, Okay so me and you will go on a date on Sunday" Lincoln explained

"WHAT?WHY?THERE IS NOTHING TO DO ON SUNDAY ALMOST EVERYTHING IS CLOSED, PLUS I THOUGHT YOU SAID MONDAY" Luna yelled

"Sorry but I'm using Monday to talk to Ronnie Ann," Said Lincoln

"Alright, bu-WHAT? I FORGOT YOU'RE DATING RONNIE" Luna yelled again

"Okay chill I am going to break up with her, now please get Luan for me please"Lincoln cleared up

"Ohh okay sunny," Luna said as she got up and left Lincolns room. A few minutes later Luan came into Lincolns room.

"Lincoln, please don't stop dating me, I love you, and if-"Luan was interrupted by Lincoln saying "Wah just chill, I just wanted to say when our date is"

"Ohh, so when is it"Luna gave a warm smile that made Lincoln smile as well

"On Tuesday" Lincoln said

"Okay, I'm okay with that, see you later Lincoln" Luan walked out of Lincolns room but not without giving Lincoln a wink.

Lincoln got up and walked downstairs to see that lucy was standing by the door with a book ready to go.

THE END.

PERIOD…...DO YOU SEE THAT PERIOD^. THAT MEANS I'M DONE. THAT MEANS I AM NEVER WORKING ON THIS MEANS I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO THIS WAS MADE AND FINISHED ON APRIL 4th so happy fools day or whatever….. I'm 3 days late for that but i do joke alot, also if you have great ideas "Please don't hesitate to give me a tip or a PM,I am NOT one of those big guys who will discard your idea at first glance, i will more likely use it unless it is COMEPLETLY UNNECESSARY" And i hope you all had a good spring break. But now we all have to go to our schools and are kept traped….. Good day and Stay in for more everyone... (April 6th. WELL NO WONDER YOU GUYS KEEP COMPLAINING, WORDS ARE DISAPPEARING, AND SOME WORDS ARE ACAULLY SWITCHING PLACES, etc. It will take awhile for the next chapter to come and I will make it longer and it will have better grammar (Guaranteed or your favorite back*I said it will be better, not perfect, but better*Alright so see you guys on Monday or sooner)


	6. Chapter 6

Loud house: Living to love

 **Okay, guys. I understand that my grammar is bad...beyond bad…. Okay, It's garbage. But I will get better(someday or today,).AND BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS I HAVE OVER 700 VISITORS.(THANK YOU) I am going to get an editor or I need one of you guys to edited it. Also, I am going to (TRY TO BE)more descriptive as I was told it will make my story better(so I thank you dude)I also noticed that WORDS ARE GOING MISSING FOR SOME REASON or switching places**

 **so without more announcements with a few intermissions till the end. Here is**

 **Chapter 6: A long LOUD laugh**

Lincoln made it to the last step and realized that Lucy was smiling as she was watching him walk down the last staircase. Lincoln walked up to her and held her right hand with his left hand and headed out the door. Lincoln closed the door behind them and walked off the driveway and onto the sidewalk without a word. They both walked for about five minutes. It was a nice day as the sun was shining. But not enough sunlight to blind your sight. The air was cool, with a breeze that kept you from sweating. Lincoln looked at her 12-year-old sister and thought of a place he should take her

"Soo Lucy what do you want to do," Lincoln asked

"Ummm I don't know Lincoln, I was hoping you would know of a place where we could chill," Lucy said making Lincoln smile as he knew a perfect place.

"I know a place where we could chill, Follow me," Lincoln said grabbing Lucy's hand and started running as if he was saving her from a killer that was chasing them. Lucy blushed as Lincoln turned a block and saw where he was heading to. He told Lucy "We're almost there" Lincoln then stopped to the stairs. "Ladies first," Lincoln said as Lucy's whole face went bright pink. Even the white makeup didn't cover the blush. She took the first step and Lincoln followed her up the stairs from the side of a building. "Just go into room number one" Lincoln then pointed to a door that had a gold plate with the number 1 nailed to the door. Lucy opened the door and saw a halfway messy place. She took a smell of the place and it had a scent of strawberries and kiwi. Lincoln came in behind her and also took a smell of the room.

"Huh, Clyde must have thought it smelled bad, do you have allergies to scents," Lincoln asked

"No, But Who's place is this" asked Lucy

"Me and Clyde own this place, We split the cost and I pay about 50 dollars each week, Clyde pays every second week" Lincoln replied

"Wow, But I can tell why you only pay 50 each week," Lucy said. The place was small with the kitchen on the side but in the same room as the living room. There was one bathroom that was actually decent

"Well yeah, but it's still good enough for living in" Lincoln looked down in embarrassment. "But hey we could chill and talk here till 5:00 PM" Lincoln suggested

"Yeah, Plus you have a T.V and a game console," Lucy said

"WAIT, WHAT, GAME CONSOLE?" Lincoln yelled. Lincoln looked at the T.V with a new Xbox 360 Sitting on top of it. (((( I know it's old )))) "WHAT?" Lincoln shouted in excitement and walked up to the box. He then noticed it had a note to the side. Lincoln picked up the note and read it.

(Happy early birthday Lincoln, I hope you enjoy this because I'm going to be gone for a week to a Place called GRAVITY FALLS in Origin. Please understand That I forgot to get games. So you should go to the Mall-Mart across the street. I hid some extra money under the couch for about Two good games. And hope you have a good time and I will be back in a week so enjoy. From Clyde)

"WOW, This is so awesome of Clyde to do this" Lincoln said picking up the box and opened it revealing the Xbox360 and two quickly took everything out and asked Lucy to help set the console up. About 5 minutes passed and the system was hooked up. Lincoln then looked under the couch and found 100 dollars

" Lucy I am going to the Mall-Mart across the street to get us some games, are you coming," Lincoln asked.

"No, I will just stay here and write some poems in by book" Lucy pulled out a book from her pocket and started to write.

"Okay, But is there a certain game you like," Lincoln said and then thought about his own question and asked "Wait do you even like video games Lucy," Lincoln asked

"Depends, I never played video games before, I understand that they take a lot of time and skill," said Lucy

"Okay, today I will teach you how to play video games" Lincoln then got up and walked out the door without a response from Lucy. Lincoln closed the door and walked down the stairs of steel. With every step he took going down, he felt that something bad was about to happen. He took another three steps and his heart sank giving him a depressed feeling. The color of everything quickly turned gray. He tried to shake off the feeling but the world stayed gray and he took another step thinking that he is having a reaction to the excitement of a new Xbox 360. He made it to the bottom and the world was still gray. He looked around the corner and saw a man reading a newspaper. Lincoln walked up to the gray man only to notice that he was frozen as if time stopped, as if everything stopped. He looked at the road and seen that every car was stopped. Even a man was standing still at a walking position. Lincoln thought he was crazy knowing that this could be from the stress of love. Or he broke some kind of timeline also maybe the excitement of a Xbox360. Then all of a sudden color came back and everything was normal. "WHOA," the man said being startled by Lincoln but quickly looked back into the newspaper.

(LUNA) P-O-V

I am sleeping from my hangover.

(LUCY) P-O-V

As Lincoln left out the door I grabbed my pen from my pocket and started to write. I was suddenly depressed and started to write about how depressed I felt, it felt gray. Then I didn't stop on till I felt happy again about 20 seconds later

(LUAN) P-O-V

I was writing a couple jokes. Then all of a sudden I felt my heart sink. I sat on my bed thinking about what was happening to my world turned gray. Then it stopped and I resumed to making jokes

(LYNN) P-O-V

I was at soccer practice. Everyone was asking me about my boyfriend and was teasing me. When I finally had enough I said "OKAY JUST STOP" I closed my eyes and everything that was being said stopped. I didn't open my eyes because I did not want to break the silence that was happening. After about 20 seconds everything went loud again and I opened my eyes to see that everyone was laughing like nothing happened.

(LORI) P-O-V

I was texting bobby and then all of a sudden he stopped texting me. It was like as if he died of a heart attack. I freaked out and texted him if he was okay. Then my phone slowed down for my texting rate and was doing my text halfway. When my phone finally got the full text I pressed send and my phoned cracked making a spider from the send button. Then I stood there for ten seconds on till he replied. (Yeah I'm okay baby, why)

(LENI) P-O-V

I was driving and out of nowhere, a man popped out as if he was trying to kill himself. I slammed the breaks. But then when he was going out for a jump time froze. My car stopped and I didn't have time to think about what was happening. I was busy thinking of a way to not kill this man. Then I got a light bulb in my head and turned the steering wheel all the way to the right as he was coming from the left. Then about ten seconds passed and everything resumed and I drifted and saved that man's life.

(back to the third person with lincoln)

Lincoln looked at the man and realized that time really did freeze. Lincoln looked at his hands and thought that he might have super powers. "Dude this could be the best thing that could happen, or it could be the worst thing that ever happened to me,"Lincoln said out loud. The man ignored him and kept his head into the paper. Lincoln then smiled and walked across the street with no sweat. "Maybe this is a dream, or maybe that was a sign for something from...like... The gods" Lincoln thought to himself. He stopped himself from thinking about thinking about time. He was thinking of theories of how that all happened. "NO, keep calm, you have to find games," Lincoln said to himself.

As he walked into Mall-Mart he saw a sign that said (The electric section has been moved to the other side of the store, Sorry for the inconvenience) Lincoln then walked to the new electronic section and saw a few xbox360 games. Lincoln thought of the choices

Call of loony

Pay-day-Tuesday

Hairy-pot-head and the chamber of stickers

Halo-hoop

Just-be-cause

Lincoln thought about all the choices and saw there was a game on the side that caught his eye. He walked to the game and knew that this was one of the two games he was going to chose.

He looked at another game that was pretty big before and took it. He walked up to the counter and bought both games to pay for them. But as soon as he looked up to see who was at the counter his heart stopped.

"Hey Lincoln, are you going to pay for cash or credit," The guy said. Lincoln froze and clenched his fist.

"Ummmm hey, do I know you" Lincoln caught him off guard. The guy put on a fake smile and said "Of co-course ye-i mean we are both friends of Ronnie, she has told me a lot about you"

"Uh Huh, really, I don't remember her talking about another guy friend" Lincoln was about to pull out the photos of Ronnie Ann kissing him. Lincoln knew that this was the guy who was part of this affair. Lincoln paused and thought for a second "here he is, I can just beat him up, but if I do he will obviously tell Ronnie and she would know that I know about the two of them" Lincoln let his fist go away as an evil grin came to his face as well as a plan.

"Cash please," said lincoln

The dude let out a sigh of relief and took the cash.

((((quick note/April 7th, Hey guys I just wanted to do a quick intermission, I understand that in the world of loud house there is nothing like freezing time, or any paranormal stuff like this,(exception for the dream Lincoln had) but I will explain why that all happened in a month or two when I do another story of another show, Okay. and I will not do anything like this again in this story, or Maybe I will…. No, i won't. I promise))))

"Soo what school do you go to," asked Lincoln

"Oh I go to the same school as you but you never noticed me. We should talk later dude, or maybe find me in the school and we talk sometimes"the guy said trying to change the subject

"Okay, we will," Lincoln said and took the bag with the two games. Lincoln couldn't help but smile after leaving Mall-Mart. He walked back

Lincoln walked into the room and found Lucy sitting on the couch watching paranormal savers. Lucy looked at Lincoln walking in making her smile and said "Hey, want to watch with me"

"No, but I did get the games" Lincoln then walked to the Xbox and opened the tray to put the game inside it. He walked to the couch taking a seat beside Lucy. "You ready to play your first video game"

"Sure," said Lucy

Lincoln turn on the console to create a profile, so did Lucy. Then when they both created their profiles they started the game. "Lincoln, what game is this" as Lucy asked the game contents came up the first one said (Winners don't use drugs) Then the second one came up and said (Winners don't eat meat)That confused Lucy. but not as much as the third one, as it said (Winners don't lose)Lucy laughed and kept laughing. Lincoln looked at Lucy and started to laugh as well. Her laugh was silent and high pitched. Lincoln was both laughing and blushing as he heard her laughing style. They both missed the last one that said (Winners don't cheat)by the time the game screen came up they both were done laughing Lucy eyed Lincoln and Lincoln eyed her back (but he could not see her eyes). They both leaned in for a kiss. They were an inch away and both closed their eyes for the kiss. Their lips met each other,

(Lincoln) P-O-V

Her lips felt smooth and silky as if she had a special lip gloss on, her hands slid up my face and were put on my shoulders. I put my arms behind her and hugged her. She slowly leaned me backward still kissing me and I fell on my back on the couch. She fell over top of me, but that did not stop her from kissing me. She then slowly forced her tongue into my mouth and I didn't fight it, I knew I would have to get used to this. As seconds went by, Her tongue was dancing with mine, the lightweight and small size of her body made me feel a little more grown up. "That's because I am," I thought to myself. I stopped kissing her to catch my breath. As I looked at her, she slowly put her hand to her forehead and pulled her hair up revealing her eyes. They were blue as the baby blue sky. her eyes were shining without any light. I looked deep into her eyes and saw a thousand stars, gems, and crystals shining brightly. I never saw anything like this my entire life. As I was lost in the night of a thousand stars I tried to regain my thought I felt a sticky feeling on my lips. I licked my lips and tasted the flavor of black cherry. The taste left me spineless and I felt my soul lift as the flavor changed in my mouth from black cherry to a devil's fruit cake. "Who could make such an innocent taste, but yet be evil to use it as a weapon against someone," I said to Lucy who was blushing from my comment. "Me" she whispered into my ear. She fell to my side and closed her eyes to fall asleep. I put my arms around her back and she fell to sleep laying her head on my arm. As for me, I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

(Back to the third person)

Lincoln woke up to see his 12-year-old sister sleeping peacefully beside him. Lincoln remembered what happened and slowly pulled his arm from Lucy's back trying not to wake her up. He successfully did it without waking Lucy up from her sleep.

"Wow, you have to handle her better next time, or she is going to kill you sooner or later with that kind of love skill," Lincoln said to himself. Lucy blushed and stayed asleep. Lincoln froze as a question popped into his head.

"Why are you even dating your own sisters?You just slept with one, WAIT not sexually so that does not count as sleeping with someone,...does it, well I did sleep with her once before but that was because we were in a car and we forgot to book our rooms when we were at Wisconsin. Nah that doesn't count. This doesn't count either" Lincoln thought to himself

Lincoln looked at his 12-year-old sister that looks almost the same when she was 8. But silent taller and there was more to her physical appearance. She was not fat that was for sure. And she has her type of style that does get guys going. Also with those curves, she could get herself a good man. Lincoln then thought about what happened and how everything happened so fast. He looked at the T.V and seen that the game was left on. Lincoln doubt that Lucy would actually like video games. Lincoln got up and turned the xbox360 off. Lincoln looked at the clock seeing that it was 4:32 PM

Lincoln quickly turned his whole body and started to shake Lucy to wake her up. "Yo Lucy wakes up we need to get home before Lori wonders where we are" Lucy woke up and did as Lincoln asked. They both left the place and went back home.

They went home and Lincoln went to his bedroom and decided that he was going to take a break from everything and read his new ace savvy comic.

(LYNN) P-O-V

"Awww man today couldn't get any worse," I said to myself. But as soon as I looked at my phone for what time it was and seen 4:30 PM with a date of the day I realized that Lincoln's birthday is coming up soon. "Wednesday is his birthday and I totally forgot. I'm the worst girlfriend in the world, What am I going to give Lincoln, What does he even like, Ahhhhhhhhhggg I should know this, I'm his sister after all" I walked the other direction noticing that I was heading home. I walked towards the mall trying to make it before it closes at 5 PM. I went to the mall and walked into lids. As I was looking around an employee came up to me and asked "Can I help you with anything" I looked at the dude. He had looked around Lincoln's age. He had black jeans on with a lids cap on his head. For a shirt, he wore a black shirt with a Disney sweater with a zipper that actually made him look fashionable. "Yeah, i could use some help. What do guys your age like for hats" I asked the dude

" Well if you would follow me the teen section, there will be hats that people my age like,"The dude said and chuckled a little. I said "okay thank you I'm fine" as I walked to the teen section I was red from did I not see the section that clearly said, TEEN? I took a good look at the hats at the teen section and seen a blue jaywalkers hat. I picked the hat off the shelf and heard footsteps coming from behind me

"If I were you I would not wear that hat, they are not doing that good this year," A girl's voice said.

I turn my body towards the voice and seen Lincoln's (soon not going to be) girlfriend.

"Hey Ronnie, what's up," I asked

"Nothing much, just looking for a hat for Lincoln" Ronnie replied

"Nooo way, me too," I said surprised

"Soooo you are his sister right, It's Lynn right. Just asking but what kind of brand does Lincoln like" Ronnie asked me.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

 **Hey, guys I just wanted to say that I will be taking more time into these and working more on my grammar. I am also working on another story but that does not come out for awhile. Hope you guys enjoyed this and stay tuned bros.**


	7. Chapter 7

Loud house:Living to love

It is a sunny day and **Theyomamajokester** is back in the house everybody. I'm back and I'm going to finish what I started. I changed my profile name too. and thanks for the **1500 visitors** in the month of April... That's crazy. **R &R **

Shoutout to: **Skylandsonic**

Chapter 7: Lucky ace

 **( Lincoln's P-O-V )**

It was a cold scene. Over 24 hours and still no clue or sign of foul play. I walk up to my sidekick hoping he found a clue. And the- **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**... I was interrupted by the sound of my door opening and I placed my book down. "Yo, Lincoln what are you up to bro," Lynn said in a British accent.

"Nothing and why are you using that accent," I said and looked at the clock

"Because I wanted to make you laugh" Lynn looked down in failure after saying that.

Lincoln looked at her knowing that she tried her best. "Lynn umm since you're already here, why don't we hang out, and how are your bruises Lynn" as I finished the sentence I saw a smile come across her face

"Sure, I would love to hang out" Said Lynn. she closed the door from behind her and started to walk In my direction. I backed up, feeling that I was about to regret asking her to hang out. I close my eyes thinking she was going to tackle me down on the floor. Instead, I felt a breeze of cold air and the Item of something thrown on my head. I open my eyes and seen something through the mirror and took it off my head to see that it was a blue and white cap with a blue pine tree.

"I got it for you. Since your birthday is coming up. I thought that I might be the first to get you a gift… since I hate being second" she said

I looked at her and gave her a huge hug as well as a kiss. It was a light kiss "so where do you want to go, dinner, arcade, or just sleep" she said. I looked at her and knew she didn't want to do any of those things

"How about we go and practice soccer" I suggested. she ran out the door as if I had pointed a gun at her and said "Last one out is a rotten egg" I followed her and we played soccer 1 on 1 until 7 PM. when we finished I was drenched in sweat and for some reason, my legs were more noddley than before. Lynn won 31-0 in 90min. We sat on the porch and we talked about what kind of place Canada was like.

"Lincoln, I just want to say thank you for making today awesome by playing with me. At the beginning of the day I was unhappy because everyone was making fun of you and were smothering me with questions about you" said Lynn

"No sweat Lynn, but you have to keep in mind that our relationship has to be kept a secret," I said. She nodded in agreement

"Lincoln, can I ask you a question," asked Lynn. I nodded in approval

"Can you break up with Ronnie so we can be together?" She asked and I jumped at the question. She also jumped but only because I startled her with my jump. "What's wrong Lincoln," asked Lynn. "nothing, we should go to bed because I have a lot of planning ahead of me" I got up but not before she could stop me and give me something. "Here, I want you to open it up at my soccer game on Thursday" It was a small box

"Thank you Lynn, I will and as always… I love you" I looked at Lynn who was blushing before I kissed her and walked inside and went to bed at 7:30 and fell to sleep reading Ace savvy.

9:50 PM…

I woke up in the middle of the night and walked downstairs feeling sweaty and awkward. I turned into the kitchen. I then hear strange noises coming from the basement. I quickly put my head against the door to hear what was going on downstairs.

 **( Downstairs )**

"Luna, do you know why you are here," said Lucy

"Yeah, It's because I'm not the only one who loves Lincoln," said Luna

"Well do you know what needs to be done," said Luan

"Yeah, only one of us will get Lincoln's real love. Even if he says he loves us all, I still want him to myself. And we all know there is not enough of his love to go around" said Luna

"Well we should go with my idea, have him decide who he loves right now" Luan suggested

"No, that will not be fair. He needs time to see us as ourselves" said, Luna

"well then let's have a competition," said Lucy. they started to whisper very quietly

 **( Back to lincoln )**

I lifted my head off the door as I could only hear whispering but heard everything before that. I grabbed my glass of water and thought of ideas to settle it. "shes right, there is only so much of me to go around" I said to myself. I walked to my room and went back to my bed, having no ideas of what to do. " what should I do, I have to expose Ronnie on monday, dates almost everyday. And Lynns big game on thursday" I start to write down ideas of ideas for dates and to expose Ronnie.

 **( downstairs )**

"That will work fine, even though I will win," said Luna

"No you won't, I will kill the crowd with my gut spilling humor," said Luan

" Easy now, we have until Friday for the talent show. Whoever wins gets Lincoln's first date for this game, deal" Lucy explained and all three girls

 **( Lincoln )**

"Wow, that was a harsh sleep" I said to myself. I wake up looking around my bedroom, only to see Lynn sitting on the end of my bed. "Hey Lynn, what's up" I asked her. She looked at me and throw the boxed gift she gave me. " open it Lincoln" Lynn said in an aggressive voice. "Jeez, I will" I opened the box and inside was a condom. I could feel my heart melt in horror at the first sight of the object. I looked back at Lynn who was half naked and I closed my eyes before I could see anything else. I opened them up again and I was face down on the floor. I look around my bedroom and there was no one to be seen

"Ohh, just a nightmare," I said to myself. I look at the clock and noticed that it was 10 AM in the morning. "Well, I guess Luna mus-" Right on cue Luna came through the door with a guitar and played the loudest note I've ever heard.

Luna then said " You ready for a rocken day"

 **( To be continued )**

Well everyone… I'm back and am going to finish what I had started. Theyomamajokester in the house. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Sorry it's short.I can back because I thought of why I started, so that inspired me. I changed my profile and some other stuff. I also have a new story but you can check it out yourself. And I guess I got my **law** wrong as I said before. And go check out **Skylandsonic** as he is making his own version. And as before.-

It's a sunny day


	8. Chapter 8

Loud house : Living to love

 **Theyomamajokester** in the house. I hope you enjoy this because I will take awhile for the next chapter. I'm doing my singles and doubles on the weekend for my air cadets. Also…. I'm back / and don't get hyped…the chapter is not what it sounds like… or is it….ENJOY

Chapter 8: **LIFE'S A LEMON BUT YOU GOTTA SUCK IT**

"Yeah I'm ready," I replied.

Luna smiled and said "alright, I was wondering if you just want to walk around or go anywhere specific"

"How about we go to the mall" I suggested.

"Uhh, today is Sunday Lincoln. Almost everything is closed" said Luna

"Ohh, how about we chill and watch T.V until we get bored" I suggested. She nodded in agreement and we both walked downstairs and jumped on the couch into a cuddling position. Lori came by and saw us cuddling. She ignored what she saw and walked out of the house. We turned on the T.V and watched MUCH until It was 12. "Well, I'm bored. What do you want to do" I said and turned the T.V off?

"Let's go out somewhere," she said

"Okay, we could go to the beach or-" Luna blushed and ran upstairs as fast as she could saying "Yeah let's go to the beach" I ran upstairs as well, not worried about what just happened. I packed a small bag and before I left my bedroom I saw Lynn's gift sitting on my side table. I started to think of the dream I had and shook the thought of it being a condom. I walked up the small box and thought I should take a peek at what the gift was.

"NO, she said to wait until the end of her big game," I said to myself.

"But what if it was one," I thought to myself

"NO, she is not that kind of girl," I said to my thought

"But she did say she loves me, plus she is an active girl. What's stopping her from this kind of stuff" I thought. I picked up the box with my left hand about to open it. Then I use my other hand to swipe it from the other hand and put the gift back down on my table. "NO, I KNOW HER," I said in a half-loud tone. I walked out of my room and waited for Luna downstairs. to pass the time I checked my items in my bag. Towel, paper, pen, swim shorts, swim shirt, and 50 dollars from my piggie bank. By the time I checked the list off, I heard Luna coming down stairs. I turned my head to see Luna in a pair of cut-off jeans and a top-shirt that made her breast's more noticeable and made it seem more bigger. I could feel my member grow from my crotch as I see her coming down the stairs. With each step, her two soft protruding organs on the upper front of her body jiggled up and down. She saw me sitting and said "you ready bro"

"Yeah, I just need a glass of water" I faked laughed and ran to the kitchen as fast as I could leaving her in a confused face. As I walked up to the fridge I looked down and saw that my member grew. I slapped it as hard as I could getting mad " SHOW SOME RESPECT, she's your sister" I said to the weapon. The snake came to a halt of growing and went back into his cave….

"Yo Lincoln, let's go," Luna said. I stood up straight looking like a man and headed out the door with Luna. we walked for about 4 Minutes in silence and I kept my head looking away from her to avoid anything awkward. When we finally made it to the beach I and Luna parted ways to change. I walked into the changing room and changed into my swim clothes. I walked back out with my bag. I then got me and Luna a place to lay and sit where no one was when we needed a break from swimming. I waited for Luna for about 10 minutes before she came out. The moment I saw her I started to drool and my member started to tingle. She was wearing a purple bikini and the bottom part seemed to expose her whole two buns in the sun. she looked at herself and did a twist making me blush uncontrollably. She saw me and walked up to me and said

"Is it me or is this bikini to exposing" she then turned around looking behind herself.

"NO, it looks perfect on you, You're perfect," I said while I could feel my face burning from blushing. She blushed as well and before I knew it, we were in the lake. Time passed as we had a lot of fun. I completely forgot about almost everything because of that. When we got bored we both took a seat on our towels and started to talk.

"Wow, today was fun," I said and started to lay down about to take a nap. Luna looked at me and gave a devilish smile.

"Well, it doesn't have to end. it's only 1 PM and we both are alone" She said and I started to blush.

"What do you mean by that," I asked. making sure I heard her correctly.

"You know what I mean" she then pulled me into a hug where my face was being squeezed into her two hooters. I have to admit that I kind of enjoyed the feeling of them on my face. At that moment, my member started to grow and I pushed her away making sure she was nowhere near my crotch.

"Luna. I love you but I don't think I am ready for this. Plus it would not be fair to the other girls if we did it" I said

She looked at me and then looked at my lower part of my body. "Then why do you have a bonosaursus. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoyed that" my face turned bright red as she slowly started to crawl up to my side and started to massage my groin. I couldn't hold it much longer before she slowly started to pull my pants down. I let her pull them down for a second and the weapon went flying as she was about to touch it. But not before I could pull my pants back up and say " Luna, please…. We don't have to do this. I don't think I'm ready for this yet" She looked at me and said " I'M PRETTY SURE YOU'RE READY" as her voice cracked.

"What makes you think that?" I asked

"Because it's better than average for your age, and come on. Can't we just use our hands at least" she whined. I gave it a quick thought and said "Maybe next time, plus we need to get to know each other" she frowned but then smiled again

"Well at least I know I'm winning" she giggled

"What makes you think you are winning. Keep in mind that I'm only dating you girls to give you a chance with me" as I finished, I saw that Luna looked like she was about to tear up from hearing what I said. "NO, NO. Luna, I didn't mean it. I love you more than a sister. It's just I need time to think of what to do with the four of you" she looked up at me and leaned in for a kiss. Soon our lips met and we made out for about 30 seconds. She was a rough kisser and I thought that that was kind of hot. By the time we finished kissing we were lying on the ground cuddling and we both feel to sleep.

I then open my eyes and see me and Luna face to face. I wake her up and tell her that we should head home as it was 3 PM. we both walked home and I had nothing else to talk about. So I started a conversation about what we think Canada would be like. Time passed and we both were at the doorstep of our house

"Lincoln, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for almost pushing you into something that you didn't want" She apologize.

"It's okay… and who said I didn't want it" I replied. She blushed and I smiled knowing she was happy to hear that on the inside. I kissed her on the lips and said "good night Luna. and as always, I love you" she was befuddled from what I said and I walked into my room as It was 3:45 PM. I then grab a piece of paper and start to write down my plan of how I was going to expose Ronnie. It took hours and hours and then around 9 PM I came up with the ultimate plan.

"Finally I can go to sleep" as I said that to myself, and right on cue I hear a loud noise and yelling. I ignore it and cover myself in blankets.

 **KNOCK KNOCK.** I hear two knocks my door. I quickly get up and open my door to see Lynn on the outside of the hallway. "Lucy's mad at me again, can I bunk with you Lincoln," said Lynn

 **(To be Continued)- please read** I wonder what happens next chapter **? do you Know?** if you have a prediction, Put your prediction down or even comment the prediction. and if you get it right...you get bragging rights I guess. and I can assure you that I have the story going one way, and will not change how the story goes for this unless I am forced by my government or aliens attack...Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I won't back down anymore. It is early in the morning and I feel alive. Until next time everyone. **Theyomamajokester** out of the house


	9. Chapter 9

Loud house: Living to love

Theyomamajokester in the is the **lamb sauce?** We need to find the location of the **lamb sauce** because I think it would go well with this story…also, I was told that 1st person is not cool, so I will change it to 3rd person **NEXT** chapter because I already made 3 chapter's in 1st and now I need to change them to 3rd person and make the story better… **ENJOY**

Chapter 9: A new roommate

Lynn was holding a bag. I looked at Lynn straight in the eyes making sure she was serious and said "First of all I don't have a bunk bed. Second I don't think that sleeping in my room is a good idea"

"Why not, we are dating now," Lynn said in half loud voice. I covered her mouth with my hand making sure she said nothing more. I looked around making sure no one heard or saw Lynn. I then slowly released my hand from her mouth and whispered " LYNN, you almost got us both busted"

"Well who cares if we date, and why can't I sleep in here tonight Lincoln" Lynn whispered

"I didn't say you couldn't sleep in here, I just said that it wouldn't be a good idea. Considering that we are both in a relationship and if anyone knew about this, we would be in BIG trouble" I pointed out.

"What? You scared that you will get caught sleeping with your sister. Learn to get some balls " said Lynn

I open my eyes wide after hearing that and asked: " what are you saying, Lynn?"

"I'm just saying you need to learn to get some balls in your room," said Lynn. I could tell that she was trying to cover up what she had said or really meant. I slowly open my door wide letting her know that I was going to let her stay the night in my bedroom. I thought about why she couldn't sleep in any of the other girl's bedrooms.

"If she stayed in mom and dad's room, she would get in trouble. And if she stayed in any other room that wasn't hers, she would just get yelled at. And she can't sleep on the couch because we both have seen what bobby and Lori did on that thing last week. And I can't let her sleep in the same bedroom as Lucy when they are fighting" I thought to myself as she walked in. I closed the door behind her and locked it. I walk over to my side table and take out a sheet of paper from my drawer. I give Lynn the sheet of paper and told her to read it and sign it. She read for about 10 minutes and then signed it.

"Okay, I signed your stupid agreement. But it didn't say anything about kissing" Lynn pointed out

"Rule number 60 says do as Lincoln asks or tells Lynn, so I say that we both just go to bed and pretend this never happened. Or else we could get in more trouble than we already are. " I said

"Yeah, that's not asking or telling Lincoln. Kissing is something you do" she tried to correct. I looked at the rule and said " DO AS LINCOLN ASKS OR TELLS Lynn" I explained.

"Aww man, does this mean you don't want to make out," she asked. I blushed at the question and got embarrassed. I knew that I loved Lynn more than all the other sisters. I always knew that we both had something for each other.

"Come on, I know you want to. Just look in the mirror and you will see what I mean Lincoln" said Lynn. I did as Lynn said and looked in the mirror. I saw that my cheeks were still red from blushing

I turn around and glare at Lynn "Okay, maybe I want to kiss a little. But I'm only doing this for your enjoyment" I felt my gut twist from that lie.

"Whatever, I know that you love it," said Lynn. She slowly walked up to me and before I could say anything, her tongue was in my mouth and I played along. I could feel our tongues dance in sequence. She dropped her bag and put her arms around my shoulders while still kissing me. I then put my arms around her hips and we started to move together side to side slowly. It was like we were slow dancing. We both pulled away from the kiss and looked each other in the eyes at the same time.

"Lincoln, I know that people won't approve of what we have here, but I don't care. I love you more than anyone in the world" Lynn said and started to cry on my shoulder. I could hear her sob as I started to form tears as well. and before I knew it, we were both tearing up on each other's shoulders while moving side to side.

"Lynn, I know you love me more than anyone. You proved that at the soccer game… and I just wa-want you to know that I love you more than anyone on this planet. And I knew this, the day you went to my grade 9 dance, I was alone and sitting in the corner and there you were. You had that beautiful red dress on and blew my mind." I whispered into her ear.

"Well it was either me or Leni, and I wouldn't let that happen," said Lynn

"Lynn, do you remember that dance we made up to pass the time that night," I asked as I wiped my tears.

"You mean this one" Lynn sobbed

She grabbed my hand and lifted it for her to twist. We held hands and switched places arm to arm. We both turn to each other holding hands and we both twist and start to dance with our feet. When my foot went forward hers went back. And when her foot went forward, mine went back. It was like we practiced this every day. Given the fact that she was perfect at every move, I could tell that she practiced this dance and so did I. By the time we were done the quick dance, our tears were gone and we were both sweaty.

"Lincoln, I can't believe you remembered most of it, do you think anyone heard us" she panted. Instead of answering her I grab her by the waist and gave her a kiss. I then let go of her and she quickly unloaded her bag full of balls.

"Lynn, why did you bring so many balls," I asked her. She ignored me and started to throw some of them at me. It was 9:21 PM and she was already in her PJ's. we both get into my bed and were about to fall asleep until Lynn started to cuddle right next to me. I tried to ignore her but then I felt something slowly crawl down my body from the top of my chest.

"Lynn what are you doing," I asked her. I could feel my member grow from the thought of what she really was doing.

"Just going to give my boy-toy a massage"

( 8 AM )

I wake up in the morning and see Lynn beside me passed out from what happened last night. "Well time to expose Ronnie today," I say to myself

 **(( WORST CLIFFHANGER EVER ) to be continued** **COMMENT, FOLLOW, AND R &R everybody because I need inspiration )**

 **-what did Lynn and Lincoln do last night, did they do it or not**

 **-what method will Lincoln use to expose Ronnie Ann**

 **-what will happen at the talent show on Friday and who will win**

 **-how will Lynn's big game go**

 **-what did the girls get Lincoln for his birthday**

 **-and what else will happen**

 **Don't get pissed… actually, you can get pissed if you want….**

 **COMMENT, FOLLOW, AND R &R everybody**

 **Theyomamajokester out of the house and will take awhile to change the story to 3rd person.**


End file.
